Nuestra Primera Navidad
by El jardin de los hechizos
Summary: Ella siempre había pasado las fiestas navideñas con sus padres, pero en esta ocasión eso no sería posible. Las circunstancias la orillan a pasar las fiestas alejados… Pero su novio, junto con su familia y amigos están dispuestos hacerla pasar su más alegre e increíble navidad ¿Lo conseguirán? (Personajes Thomas & Gianna)


**Disclamier:** Los personajes de esta historia son productos de la imaginación de la autora Maya Masen Cullen, a quien pertenecen. Este es Os está participando en el concurso de Navidad del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autor se dará a conocer una vez finalizadas las votaciones.

**Summary:** Ella siempre había pasado las fiestas navideñas con sus padres, pero en esta ocasión eso no sería posible. Las circunstancias la orillan a pasar las fiestas alejados… Pero su novio, junto con su familia y amigos están dispuestos hacerla pasar su más alegre e increíble navidad ¿Lo conseguirán?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Nuestra Primera Navidad<em>**

Las fechas navideñas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Y la familia Hawkings estaba adornando su gran casa, Gianna les estaba ayudando, ya que sus padres estaban en una de sus lunas de miel, las que hacían cada vez que discutían y se reconciliaban. La chica ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas, aunque nunca habían coincidido en esta fecha.

— Gianna pásame las bolas – le dijo Nessie a su cuñada, que era la que estaba más cerca de la caja con los esféricos adornos navideños.

— Voy — dijo pasándole la mencionada caja. – pero eso que me has dicho ha sonado mal – dijo riéndose

— Que mente más pervertida tienes.

Las dos chicas eran las encargadas de decorar el árbol, mientras Thomas y Eleazar se encargaban de decorar el exterior de la casa. Carmen se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un chocolate caliente.

Las dos chicas terminaron de colocar todos los adornos en pocos minutos, dejando para el final la estrella, adorno que por tradición familiar, siempre colocaba el patriarca de los Hawkings. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo, en ese momento, Carmen entraba en el salón con una bandeja que contenía cinco tazas humeantes, a las chicas se les hizo agua la boca y recibieron gustosas las tazas. Carmen salió a llamar a padre e hijo, que todavía no habían terminado su tarea, pero era importante que se tomaran el chocolate antes que se enfriara.

— Veo que ya habéis terminado chicas – dijo Thomas aceptando la taza que le ofrecía su madre y sentándose junto a su chica.

— Solo falta la estrella, que la tiene que poner tu padre – contestó Gianna.

— Cuando termine el chocolate, la pongo – dijo el aludido que había escuchado a su nuera

— Y a vosotros, ¿Os queda mucho? – preguntó Carmen sentada al lado de su esposo.

— Solo nos queda el jardín, las luces del tejado ya están puestas y funcionan.

— Eso es importante, papá – río Nessie, girándose hacia Gianna – un año las puso y cuando fue a encenderlas no funcionaban, arregló el problema y las volvió a encender, no sé que hizo que llevaban un rato funcionando y de repente pararon, se habían fundido los plomos, al día siguiente tuvo que ir a comprar luces nuevas.

— Y en aquellos años, era él, el encargado del montaje de la decoración exterior porque Thomas era demasiado pequeño como para encaramarse a un tejado – Carmen reía divertida.

— Mamá, no era tan pequeño, tenía trece años — Thomas rectifico a su madre.

— Cielo, para mí serás pequeño incluso cuando tengas cincuenta años.

Gianna, observaba divertida el intercambio entre la familia de su novio, en su cabeza rememoraba el día que conoció a sus suegros.

**Flashback**

Habían salido los dos solos, unas de las pocas salidas que hacían como la pareja de enamorados que eran. Thomas había llevado a Gianna a un parque de atracciones, donde se lo habían pasado en grande, subiéndose en cada atracción que veían.

Antes de salir habían comprado unos perritos calientes de uno de los puestos del parque, para así ir cenados a casa. Estaban agotados y nos les apetecía cocinar cuando llegaran a sus respectivas fraternidades.

A mitad de camino a Gianna la asaltaron las ganas urgentes de visitar el baño, se estaba haciendo pis y no podría aguantar hasta llegar a casa.

— Thomas, por favor, necesito hacer pis – dijo con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Puedes aguantar hasta llegar a casa? – dijo el chico, a lo que la chica negó – aquí no puedo parar, no hay ningún servicio cerca.

— Thomas, me da lo mismo, no me aguanto, estaciónate en un lateral y haré pis detrás de un árbol, porque si sigo aguantándome, cojeras un bache y me mearé encima.

— No te voy a dejar mear en la calle detrás de un árbol – dijo el chico tajante.

— Pues tú verás lo que haces pero necesito visitar el baño, no debí beber tanto agua durante la cena.

— Ya lo tengo, la casa de mis padres queda cerca, te puedo llevar allí.

La chica se tensó, al oír en ir a casa de Thomas, llevaban poco tiempo saliendo y tenía miedo que sus padres no la aceptaran, no quería ser motivo de discordia en la familia porque no soportaría una vida separada de Thomas.

— Tranquila mis padres no están en casa, todos los sábados se van con los Masen y los Cullen a cenar y a bailar – aclaró el chico ante la incomodidad de su novia – aunque en algún momento los tendrás que conocer.

— ¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¿Y si a tu madre no le gusto? – expresó la chica con pesar – De normal las madres son muy cerradas en cuanto a la novia de sus hijos varones. No quiero que tengas que elegir entra ella y yo.

— Mi madre no es como esas madres, mientras yo sea feliz ella no se entrometerá en mis asuntos, y tú me haces feliz – dejo un casto beso en los labios de su novia, aprovechando que el semáforo se había puesto rojo – No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Cuando el semáforo se puso verde, Thomas condujo hacia casa de sus padres, desde lejos la casa parecía vacía, pero se percataron que había gente en su interior cuando al aproximarse vieron el coche de Eleazar aparcado en la puerta.

— Thomas, vámonos – dijo Gianna nerviosa – me aguantaré hasta llegar a casa.

— No seas tonta, venga, que no te van a comer, ¿No querrás coger una infección de orina, verdad? – le preguntó mientras bajaba del coche, y se dirigía hacia la puerta del copiloto para bajar a una asustada Gianna.

Cogiéndola de la mano, para que no pudiera escapar, el joven se encaminó hasta la puerta de su casa, entrando directo al baño.

— El baño está aquí, la sala es aquella puerta – dijo el chico señalando una puerta doble — yo estaré allí, voy a saludar a mis padres.

Dejando un casto beso en su frente, la empujó hasta el interior cerrando la puerta, para acto seguido dirigirse a la sala, donde las voces de sus padres se oían.

— Hola – saludó desde la puerta.

— Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas con tu novia en una cita – dijo Carmen llegando al lado de su hijo

— Ya estábamos volviendo a casa, pero le entraron ganas de ir al baño y nos pillaba cerca de aquí

— ¿Y podremos conocerla? – Carmen estaba entusiasmada por conocer a la chica que hacía a su hijo tan feliz.

— Pues aprovechando que estáis aquí, sí – Thomas se encogió de hombros – por cierto ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Anthony tenía una reunión con un cliente y Carlisle estaba de guardia, así que si Anthony termina a tiempo saldremos a bailar, pero tu padre y yo no contamos con ello.

— Mamá, por favor no asustes a Gianna – dijo Thomas a su madre cuando escuchó la cisterna – está muy nerviosa con la idea de conoceros.

— Ni que fuera un ogro – dijo Carmen divertida – aunque la entiendo yo estaba igual cuando tu padre me llevó a conocer a tus abuelos.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la chica salió con la cabeza baja algo avergonzada de tener que conocer a sus suegros de esta guisa. Thomas la cogió de la cintura infundiéndole valor.

— Gianna, te presento a Carmen y a Eleazar, mis padres – dijo Thomas a su chica, aunque estaba claro quiénes eran – mamá, papá ella es Gianna, el amor de mi vida – las mejillas de la joven se tornaron de un color rosado.

— Señora Hawkings, señor Hawkings, es un placer conocerlos – la chica aún estaba un poco avergonzada de tener que conocer a sus suegros porque necesitaba ir al baño.

— Oh, no, cariño – dijo Carmen divertida – dime solo Carmen, la señora Hawkings es mi suegra – Carmen consiguió sacar una sonrisa a la novia de su hijo – bienvenida a la familia – dijo dándole dos besos y un abrazo maternal, que la hicieron sentir querida.

— Digo lo mismo que mi mujer. Solo llámame Eleazar.

**Fin flashback**

Desde esa fecha hasta ahora ya había pasado unos cuantos meses, Gianna se sintió querida en esa familia que la había acogido como un miembro más.

— Gianna – salió del trance en que la habían metido sus recuerdos, al oír su nombre y notar como la zarandeaban. No sabía ni como se había terminado el contenido de la taza que ahora permanecía vacía en sus manos — ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Thomas divertido.

— Recordando, perdón.

— No pasa nada, papá va a poner ya la estrella – le dijo Nessie levantándose – Vamos.

— Esta niña, da igual que tenga cinco, veinte o cuarenta siempre será la misma niña entusiasta y con esa energía – dijo Carmen negando cuando vio a su hija emocionada como cuando era pequeña y llegaban estas fechas.

Eleazar colocó la estrella en el árbol, culminando así la tarea que habían hecho su hija y su nuera, para luego salir seguido de su hijo a continuar con la decoración exterior.

Las tres mujeres de la casa, continuaron con su labor en decorar el interior de la casa. Carmen se encargó de colgar el muérdago, mientras las dos jóvenes, ponían luces y girnaldas con motivos navideños por toda la casa.

A la hora de cenar, ya tenían la casa decorada. Carmen, que no tenía ganas de cocinar pidió comida china a domicilio. Tras la cena, Thomas iba a llevar a Gianna a casa, pero se había hecho tarde, así que Carmen insistió para que la chica se quedara a dormir con ellos y ya mañana Thomas la acercaría a su casa.

— Buenas noches chicos – dijo Eleazar cuando vio a sus dos hijos y a su nuera subir las escaleras el aún se quedaría un poco más a revisar unos planos que tenía que presentar el Lunes sin falta.

— Y vosotros dos – le dijo Carmen a Thomas y su novia – no me hagáis abuela tan joven.

Riéndose y dejando a la pareja clavada al suelo desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

— Y tú que pensabas que no te iba a querer – dijo Thomas cuando salió del estupor – y mírala, insinuando que vamos a hacer algo más que dormir.

— No es gracioso – dijo Gianna molesta a su novio.

— Cariño, ¿Aún no conoces a mi madre? – se río mientras acompañaba a Gianna hacia la habitación de su hermana para que le prestara algo para dormir, aunque el preferiría mil veces verla dormir con una de sus camisetas – Si hasta con mi hermana bromea de esa forma.

Una vez acostados en la cama, con sus respectivos pijamas, la joven pareja se dedicó a darse los arrumacos que no pudieron darse en todo el día. Pero no dejando que la cosa pasara a mayores, aunque a ambos les hubiera gustado perderse en el cuerpo del otro, debían recordar que estaban en casa de los padres de Thomas.

— ¿Qué quieres para Navidad? – le preguntó Thomas de sopetón, mientras la abrazaba.

— Nada, todo lo que quería ya lo tengo – le dejo un beso en los labios.

— ¿Ah, sí? – Thomas levantó una ceja – ¿Y se puede saber qué era eso que querías?

— A ti – Gianna besó a Thomas con pasión, deteniéndose justo a tiempo, el ambiente ya comenzaba a caldearse.

— Algo le tendrás que pedir a Santa – insistió Thomas.

— Dejaré que Santa me sorprenda, ahora buenas noches.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos al instante, estaban en sus últimas clases antes de Navidades. A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó temprano y bajaron a desayunar, se quedaron parados en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina cuando se encontraron a Eleazar con un delantal de reno, haciendo el desayuno, no sabían si reír o llorar, al final las carcajadas salieron de ambos, haciendo que tanto Eleazar como Nessie dirigiesen la mirada hacia la puerta.

— Buenos días – dijeron padre e hija.

— Buenos días – contestó la pareja — ¿Y mamá? – pregunto Thomas.

— Hijo tu madre ha ido al trabajo, por eso estoy yo haciendo el desayuno.

— Chicos – Nessie llamó la atención de su hermano y su novia. En su rostro tenía una sonrisa que competiría con la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas – mirar arriba.

Los dos le hicieron caso, al mirar arriba, los dos se percataron que se habían detenido justo debajo del muérdago que Carmen había colocado en el umbral. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Thomas que decidido, cogió a una sorprendida Gianna por la cintura para a posteriori unir sus labios en un beso tierno, un simple roce de labios, acompañados por débiles suspiros de la chica. Despegaron sus labios pero mantuvieron unidas sus frentes, ella estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, él la miraba divertido, amaba a esa chica.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya tenían la cena de Nochebuena encima, los chicos habían terminado las clases y estaban preparándose para asistir a la cena en casa de los Masen, que habían conseguido que Charlie cerrara el negocio y viajara para estar con sus hijos y sus parejas, así los jóvenes no tendrían que separarse.

La residencia Masen era un hervidero de gente y llena de júbilo. El comedor se les quedaba pequeño y tuvieron que salir al jardín, donde habían colocado, estufas exteriores, por suerte no llovía y el frio era soportable, incluso sin las estufas.

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, cuando los Hawkings se retiraron a su hogar, Gianna dormiría allí hasta que volvieran a la universidad, sus padres aún estaban de viaje y Thomas no quería dejarla sola en casa. En silencio se acostaron en la enorme cama del chico, y cayeron rendidos de inmediato.

Amanecieron abrazados, siendo despertados por una eufórica Nessie, que poco le falto para sacarlos de la cama.

— Arriba par de dormilones, hay que abrir los regalos – les dijo mientras abría las cortinas.

— ¿Enanaé que haces? – le dijo un somnoliento y enojado Thomas a su hermana – déjanos descansar.

— Ni hablar, arriba los dos ahora mismo – les ordenó.

— Ya vamos, sal de mi cuarto o sufrirás las consecuencias – Thomas amenazó a su hermana.

— Que mal despertar tienes hermanito.

— Vanessa, son las ocho de la mañana, ¿Cómo quieres que esté, si vienes a despertarme?

— Hay que abrir regalos – dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Thomas se dejó caer en el colchón, giró su cabeza en dirección a su novia que mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro. Le gustó ver como el pelo rubio de su chica se esparcía por su almohada, ahora impregnada con el perfume de la joven, se imaginó despertar todos los días al lado de esta chica que le había robado el corazón sin proponérselo.

— ¿Siempre ha sido así? – preguntó de pronto la chica abriendo los ojos y sorprendiendo a su novio mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Nessie? – Gianna asintió – Sí, y con los años empeora. Quiero independizarme, para no tener que soportarla más, pero conociéndola sería capaz de llamarme por teléfono.

— En ese caso será mejor hacerle caso y levantarse.

— Quiero quedarme aquí abrazadito a ti.

— Esa idea no me desagrada, pero tenemos a tus padres y a tu alocada hermana esperando para abrir los regalos.

Se vistieron y bajaron al salón donde los recibieron Carmen, Eleazar y Nessie, rodeando el árbol, el cual estaba lleno de regalos para todos. Eleazar comenzó a repartir los regalos.

— Este es para Nessie – dijo pasándole el regalo a su hija que ya le extendía sus manos.

— Wow, me encanta gracias, gracias, gracias – dijo abrazando a sus padres cuando descubrió que le habían comprado la chaqueta de la cual se había enamorado cuando la vio en el escaparate en una tarde de compras.

Eleazar siguió repartiendo los regalos. Eleazar recibió un medidor laser, un reloj y unos libros de arquitectura. Carmen, una colección de libros antiguos, una estilográfica Montblanc y un colgante. Nessie, más ropa además de la chaqueta, un pack de DVD's sobre biología marina, una cámara resistente al agua y diez clases de buceo pagadas.

Thomas, un reloj, algo de ropa, una Tablet último modelo, un maletín de piel con sus iniciales grabadas en él y una colección de música. Gianna, también recibió ropa, un colgante, un vale para diez sesiones de masajes y el que más le gustó, fue el que le entregó su chico, que no había llegado a tiempo a dejarlo debajo del árbol, en sus manos tenía dos billetes de avión, una reserva de hotel y dos entradas para el concierto de su grupo de música favorito, entradas que le hubiera gustado adquirir pero que no quedaban.

— ¿Cómo las conseguiste? – dijo Gianna emocionada – apenas las sacaron se agotaron enseguida.

— Las reservé antes de que salieran a la venta, me hubiera gustado dártelas antes, pero me imaginé que sería un buen regalo de navidad.

— Es un buen regalo. Si ya lo tenías, ¿Por qué me preguntaste que quería de regalo?

— Por aparentar supongo, ¿Qué hubieras pensado si no te lo hubiera preguntado?

— No lo sé, yo no te pregunté a ti nada – dijo avergonzada.

— Porque a ti no te hace falta preguntar. Siempre sabes lo que necesito, gracias por la colección de música.

Thomas le dio un suave beso en los labios a Gianna, haciendo que la pareja se perdiera en su mundo, no se dieron cuenta cuando las otras tres personas abandonaron la estancia dejándolos en su burbuja.

Sus estómagos les hicieron recordar que debían ingerir alimentos para mantenerse fuertes, entre risas se separaron y cogidos de la mano fueron hacia la cocina, donde el resto de la familia estaba preparando el desayuno. Sonrieron al ver a la pareja feliz.

— Chicos apuraos que hay que ir a casa de los Masen.

— ¿También tendremos regalos allí como cuando éramos pequeños? – dijo Nessie.

— No hija, ya no tienes cinco años – su padre sonrió nostálgico, sus pequeños habían crecido – hoy Charlie vuelve a su casa, y se merece una buena despedida.

— Esta bien, iremos a despedir a Charlie – dijo Nessie, que se había metido en el bolsillo al padre de su novio.

El desayuno pasó entre risas y conversaciones banales. Luego la pareja subió a terminar de arreglarse, aun iban con ropa de estar por casa. Gianna, entró a ducharse al baño de su cuñada, mientras Thomas lo hacía en el suyo propio, les hubiera gustado ducharse juntos, pero no se encontraban solos en casa.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos listos, subieron a los coches, Nessie iba con sus padres, mientras que Thomas y Gianna iban en el coche del chico, tomados de la mano que reposaban sobre el cambio de marchas. Era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos, y ambos esperaban que hubiera muchas más.


End file.
